CODY REACTS TO WILLIAM SNAPS
Cody: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, we will react to a fanfic/creepypasta called WILLIAM SNAPS. Let’s check it out! If you’re reading this, it’s too late for me... GOD DAMN IF I HADN’T WATCH THAT DAMN VIDEO!!! Cody: “Narrator regrets watching/reading something” cliche! Sorry. You’re all probably wondering what’s going on. Well I’m Dereck Jared Compound. I lived in Ocala, Florida with some mentally insane parents who abused me and my little sister whenever they got a chance. I was saved, but not before my lunatic, shitty excuse of parents drowned my little sister. Lisa, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you... Cody: Looks like his parents need a Snicker! I’m 25. I now live in Toqua, Tennessee in a cabin. I work as a waiter in a restaurant, and it just helps pay the bills. I don’t have much to kill time, but when I do, I just watch YouTube. I like to watch gaming, commentary, and music videos. I also like those dysfunctional family YouTube channels like McJuggerNuggets, Angry Grandpa, DaddyOFive, Kid Temper Tantrum, etc. They do help me relate to my situation when I was a kid. Cody: How does he relate to watching families argue and destroy video games? Also, thanks for watching DaddyOFive! However, I’ve recently started to get into this channel named Violette1st. I’ve only watched a few videos, and from what I can tell, it’s another dysfunctional family Youtuber similar to the previous channels I said earlier. However, they haven’t uploaded in a while. Until now, I didn’t know why they stopped uploading. Cody: They stopped uploading because they forgot their YouTube password. This is where everything changes for the worst. Cody: His sister turned out to be alive, but she has gone insane and is killing people. It was December 2018. It was really chilly, and I went to go to work. However, when I got there, there was a lot of cars with the FBI logo on them. This was a shock to me. I asked one of the agents what happened. He said that the manager had ties with a bunch of terrorist organizations, and when the FBI came to arrest him, he shot and killed 3 agents, 5 pedestrians, and 1 dog before slitting his throat. Cody: In a ear rape voice This just in on CNN! A straight white male was shooting and killing liberals while demonstrating for left policies that would definitely benefit the country! We are in a crisis and are in safe spaces! Watch out for those damn white people! I couldn’t believe it! My manager had always been rude and aggressive to us waiters and waitresses. I’ve never knew he was crazy. He reminded me of my parents. Cody: Why does everyone/everything have to be relatable to his poor childhood? Soon, the town ended up falling apart, and now it’s just me and a couple of other people. It was once an amazing town in Tennessee. Now it’s on the brink of being a ghost town. How could this happen? Cody: Your town just got shot up by some lunatic terrorist, and now you wonder why everyone hates Toqua? It’s now April 15, 2019. I’m listening to some Michael Jackson songs on Spotify when I got a notification from YouTube. Violette1st has uploaded a new video. I was surprised. With everything that’s been going on, I’ve almost forgotten about them. I went to check it out. Cody: And then a skeleton popped out! The video was simply called “WILLIAM SNAPS”. The thumbnail was a painting from Francisco Goya (Yes, I’m an art nerd). It was an old man eating a piece of meat. I’ve saved the thumbnail on my computer. It’s the only evidence that this “video” ever existed. I wish it hadn’t. Cody: You saved the thumbnail? Then why couldn’t you saved the video? Oh wait, the author wanted to use the “Got it on a website that doesn't exist anymore and nobody else in the universe has a copy“ cliche! Despite the weird presentation, I chose to watch it. Cody: And then I got schizophrenia. It started of black for a minute. Then it cut to the living room. Violette, Bill, and Lucy were sitting on the couch. Violette: Why hello YouTube! Today, me, Bill, and Lucy are going out for dinner. William will be taking care of Zachary. He will be vlogging their special moment together! Cody: I’ve worked as a detective for child abuse cases. And I’ve seen enough of these to know what’s gonna happen next. It then cut to William and Zachary waving to the 3 as they sped off. Cody: Now let’s play the adult game! Now... this next part. It... was unexpected. I’m shaking as I’m thinking about it... but...... William raped Zach... and he beated him... I just can’t. I don’t want to say anymore of what happened. I know you’re mad and want to know more, but if you were watching the pain Zach had went through, you’ll know it’s fucked up. It was like the next Daisy’s Destruction or something. Cody: So... how did this video got on YouTube again? After William does some fucked up shit with Zach, he then proceeds to grab a knife and stab him at least 50 times. He then proceeded to cut off his limbs and eat them. He putted what was left of Zach in the oven, cooked it, and then ate it. Cody: He could barely describe the rape of Zachary, but he details William eating him like it was nothing. This went on for an hour. After that, the 3 come in, and are shocked of what they found out. Cody: They were shocked about this creepypasta being bad. Violette: WILLIAM!!! YOU ARE INSANE!!! Bill: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU RAPED, KILLED, AND ATE ZACHARY, JERK!!! Lucy: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY?!?! Cody: Yawns and then drinks a cup of coffee Bill loses it and tackles William and punches him several times while Violette and Lucy scream so loud, it made jet engines seem like whispers. William eventually overpowers Bill and stabs his face with a kitchen knife, killing him. He then pulled out a Glock 19 and shot and killed Violette and Lucy. Cody: “One character, usually a protagonist, killing all the other characters” cliche! After that massacre, he then grabbed the camera, smiled, and then the video ended. Cody: [https://youtube.com/watch?v=2aegP8j5al0 I get it! I don’t get it...] By that point, I was shaking, crying, and shouting out cuss words. I wanted to believe this was fake. That this was a prank. A cruel joke. There’s no way they would allow this on YouTube, right? Cody: Only he found out that he just watched a real life version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre! Then I found this article. Cody: You mean this article? YOUTUBE STAR MASSACRES FAMILY On April 15, 2019, William Anderson Jr. had raped, killed, and ate his nephew Zachary before killing his parents and older sister. When police went to investigate, he was seen hanging from a rope. EMT pronounced him Dead On Arrival. It is unknown why William had done this, but the authorities have confirmed that William had ties with Omar Amari, who was arrested in Toqua, TN for ties with terrorist organizations and commuted a mass shooting near the restaurant he worked before killing himself. Cody: If William was tied to the terrorist, then why didn’t they just team up and shot up a school together or something like that? And how come the authorities haven’t taken down the video? Here I am now. By the time I’ve posted this, I will be killing myself with my shotgun. I’ve been having visions and nightmares of the incident, and I cannot bear it anymore. I’ve lived a horrible life, and it’s time I reincarnate into a better one. Zachary, Violette, Bill, and Lucy, I’m so sorry you all had to die in the hands of the monster that you called William. Goodbye. Cody: “Someone commits suicide after watching lost episode” cliche! Conclusion This creepypasta is filled with cliches, plot holes, and other bad stuff! The artist needs to improve on the plot and adding little to no cliches! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive